the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Circinus (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Magic was a taboo to Circinus's family. They said it was a terrible, horrible thing. It was something dragons must not fool with. It was something evil, and must be avoided at all costs. It was odd considering they lived in the Starfall Isles where magic was abundant, but then again given these dragons' history with magic, it's not so surprising. Circinus’s family has experienced the terrors of Cassiopeia and Scorpius first hand. Both dragons had used magic in ways to cause terror and to control other dragons. The clan was once taken over by Cassiopeia and she had made them her slaves. They were forced to gather and hunt for her, and they were never allowed to keep anything. They were forced to build her palaces, and many dragons died in the effort. Luckily she grew mad with her power and forgot about the clan, wandering off to the edge of the Isles where she eventually died. The clan thought they would finally see peace after the passing of Cassiopeia. Unfortunately for them they encountered Scorpius. Scorpius was a dragon known for his ruthlessness and his murder without reason. He went through the clan, who were still weak from Cassiopeia’s rule and killed many of them. All of this had happened when Circinus was very young, and he hardly remembers the events. But his family did and because of their terror of magic, they made sure that Circinus would never be exposed to it or use it. Circinus hated this. He would have loved to learn magic. It’s all he ever dreamed of. He would sneak off and experiment with it, but he’d always be caught and punished. Eventually he gave up and grew tiresome. He was an Arcane dragon and a pearlcatcher. His kind were meant to use magic. It was in his blood. If he wasn’t allowed to use it, then what good was he? He became depressed and wanted nothing more to do with the world. He hid himself away and slept all day. He wouldn’t eat and he wouldn’t speak. It was by happy chance that he met Andromeda. She had heard about his love for magic and decided to teach him, that is as long as he joined her clan. He enthusiastically agreed. Present: Circinus is now just as masterful and talented with magic as the rest of Nihil’s dragons. He’s one of the best and it is his job to train all new Nihil dragons. Unfortunately because he learned magic so late in life has very little control over his magic. He tends to over do his magic and he also tends to push his apprentices too hard. Most of his apprentices die because of this. Only very few survive his training. To honor each of his apprentices Circinus scratches a mark into his pearl. Personality Circinus is generally calm and kind, an odd personality to be among most of Clan Nihil. He feels bad for Ara, because as a pearlcatcher he understands how losing a pearl destroys the identity of a pearlcatcher. He used to feel deep sorrow and grieve for each apprentice he lost, but now he is mostly numb to each death. He is saddened by all of the marks in his pearl, and he can remember who each mark was for. It’s odd for him to live in the same clan that Cassiopeia haunts and where Scorpius lives. Despite the fact that Scorpius had killed some of his family, he actually doesn’t mind the mirror. He usually just minds his own business and he also lets Circinus use the arena for training. He dislikes Cassiopeia though, not because she enslaved his family, but because of the nuisance she makes in the clan and because she has been playing with Ara’s mind. Relationships Andromeda: Mate Ophiuchus: Grandchild Trivia * Bisexual * Named after a constellation Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Pearlcatcher Category:Male Category:Mage